


Arbitration

by kaige68



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gretel and Ben keep fighting, Someone needs to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arbitration

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.
> 
> Written for 1_million_words WotD 9/1/13 - Arbitration.

The argument had gone on for days, possibly weeks. Edward had tried to mediate, he’d even tried to resort to simply backing Gretel. Only Ben wasn’t all that afraid of him any more and they’d actually been training him to fight trolls.

The argument raged on.

Hansel stayed out of it as often as he could. He’d gotten up from dinner and walked away for three nights in a row. The fourth night Edward had pulled him back down to force him to stay at the campfire.

“STOP.” He yelled as he thumped back down on the log. This ends. You work it out now or you submit to arbitration.

“You won’t arbitrate impartially.” Gretel pointed accusingly across the fire at her brother. Ben seemed almost smug.

“This is about killing witches not who I’m sleeping with. It’s about who makes the best bait.” He stared down both of them.

It was strange, given that witches were women, but the best bait - other than children - was women. A soft looking, apparently defenseless woman was a witch magnet, nine times out of ten. Gretel couldn’t alway pull off defenseless, Ben couldn’t always pull off soft. Maybe six times out of ten.

“The stronger person goes in as the decoy.” Okay, it seemed more arbitrary than arbitration, but the fight needed to end. “If that’s you, then it’s you.” Hansel looked pointedly as this sister and then turned to Ben. “And if Gretel is hurt, then be ready to put on a dress and rouge.” Hiding in the forest didn’t always leave their decoy in the safest place. Hansel wanted them both as safe as possible. 

He got up to walk away again and added before he left. “And if you two start arguing about which one is weaker, you’ll both be wearing petticoats.”


End file.
